Wanna join?
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Boomer es un estudiante universitario amargado y cree sentir atracción hacia sus compañeros de piso. Brick fuma marihuana y afirma que las películas románticas salvaron el mundo. Butch tiene sexo con hombres y mujeres por igual y es fan de los grupos de K-pop.
1. Chapter 1

PPG no me pertenece.

Antes de comenzar un anuncio; ¡No es incesto! ¡Esto es un AU y los chicos no guardan relación de sangre! ¡Graaaacias!

 **Advertencia: Crack, crack puro. Relaciones ambiguas. Menciones de alcohol y marihuana. Menciones de sexo. Lenguaje soez. Posible tensión sexual. Personajes promiscuos. Humor extraño. Bromas de mal gusto.**

* * *

La casa olía a humo de marihuana, la suave brisa que se filtraba por la enorme ventana apenas y podía dispersarlo, pero para Boomer era un olor asqueroso que lo tenía más que fastidiado. La música estridente y de la cual no entendía ni una silaba lo hacían apretar los dientes. Sus ojos ardían, no solo por el humo, sino por culpa de la pantalla de su ordenador; a pesar de tener las luces encendidas y que fuera de día tenía el brillo al máximo y el color blanco del programa que usaba le lastimaba los ojos sin descanso.

Levantó la mirada, observando a su alrededor. La sala estaba perfectamente limpia, al fondo a su izquierda estaba la enorme y pulcra cocina, a la derecha y por ese pasillo amplio estaban las habitaciones y la sala de aseó, la puerta del final era el cuarto de lavado; donde estaba la lavadora y la secadora. Paredes pintadas de blanco y el piso con lozas negras, en las paredes colgaban cuatros de paisajes y posters de cantantes, y un miserable calendario cerca de la entrada.

Desvió la mirada por donde estaba. En el sofá individual frente suyo estaba Butch, observando la enorme televisión que estaba en el centro de la sala y balanceaba el control remoto, sus labios se movían un poco siguiendo la letra de la canción. En la mesa de cristal que estaba en el centro descansaba un paquete de seis cervezas, de las cuales tres estaban abiertas y esparcidas por la mesa. Butch descansaba su cabeza en uno de los reposabrazos del sofá de cuero café oscuro y sus pies sobre el otro.

Los ojos del rubio viajaron al sofá más grande, en el cual estaba Brick recostado y con un cigarrillo entre sus manos. El humo salía por la punta encendida y brillante del papel. Los ojos adormilados del pelirrojo estaba fijos en la pantalla donde un grupo de ocho chicas bailaban y cantaban algo que Boomer no comprendía, y estaba seguro que los otros dos tampoco sabían que decían. Boomer regresó la mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador portátil y observó su trabajo.

Debía entregar un proyecto dentro de dos días y llevaba más de la mitad, si se apresuraba lo suficiente podría terminarlo ese mismo día, quizás no dormiría pero valdría la pena. La canción cambio y por el rabillo del ojo observó a Brick dar una calada al cigarrillo y a Butch tomar la cerveza que estaba cerca suyo. El rubio suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, el olor a marihuana se intensificó y ahora un grupo de cuatro mujeres cantaban y bailaban en la pantalla, el sonido aumentó y Boomer gruñó.

Su proyecto era realmente importante y el otro par no paraba de molestar. Se levantó y dejó el ordenador en la mesa de cristal, caminó hasta la enorme cocina. El sonido no se amortiguó, pero Boomer se sintió más aliviado al ver el plateado del lugar en vez del blanco de la sala. Le habían dado una cerveza, pero no había probado el líquido en ningún momento. Abrió el inmenso refrigerador y tomó la jarra de agua potable que estaba ahí. Se sirvió en un vaso enorme de cristal y tomó la mitad de golpe, el agua fría le congeló momentáneamente el cerebro.

Con vaso en mano salió de la cocina, para regresar a su deber, se detuvo en seco al ver que hacían sus compañeros. Brick estaba recargado en el reposabrazos de su sofá, en dirección donde estaba Butch, mientras que el moreno se había girado para ver al otro. Butch mantenía una mano sujetada al respaldo de su asiento para no caer. El pelirrojo posó su mano en la nuca de Butch y comenzó a exhalar el humo en su boca. Boomer observó como Butch inhalaba el humo del pelirrojo. Boomer caminó a su lugar.

No era la primera vez que los veía hacer eso; pasar el humo del cigarrillo de uno a otro, a Boomer no le importaba si ambos decidían morirse de lo mismo, pero simplemente no podía comprender la insistencia de ambos de hacerlo de esa manera. Bien podría Brick exhalar el humo desde su lugar y este llegaría a Butch sin problemas, pero al parecer a ambos les gustaba hacerlo más… _espectacular_. Estaban tan cerca que parecía se estaban devorando, de no ser por el humo que pasaba de una boca a otra, Boomer aseguraba que solo se estaban besando.

Brick le dijo que se llamaba _smoke swapping_. Boomer dijo que eso se llamaba _ganas de coger con el compañero de departamento_. Butch dijo que ya lo habían hecho. El rubio no supo si creer en lo que dijo Butch, pero prefirió no indagar más en el tema, no quería detalles de cómo ese par habían cogido como animales en celo por, posiblemente, todas las superficies del departamento. Era algo que Boomer no necesitaba saber.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá individual que le correspondía, juntó sus rodillas a su pecho y se hizo más pequeño en el cómodo sofá. Comenzó a esparcir las pequeñas gotas del vaso por la superficie del mismo y observó el espectáculo que prontamente se acabó. Butch regresó a su puesto y cambió al siguiente vídeo musical, Brick se volvió a recostar y miró sin muchas ganas la televisión. Habían estado a menos de tres centímetros de juntar sus labios y regresaban a sus quehaceres sin importarles nada más.

–Deberías fumarlo directamente–. Dijo, mirando a Butch.

El moreno levantó los hombros. –Yo no fumo–.

–Da igual si lo inhalas de manera pasiva–.

–No te pongas celoso–.

–No estoy celoso–. Se defendió. –Pueden morirse los dos por mí respecta–.

Butch se carcajeó y Boomer frunció el ceño. No era la primera vez que el otro le hacía malas jugadas y le ponía palabras en la boca. De reojo observó a Brick que parecía dormitar, al parecer terminaría dormido en cualquier momento y no pensaba intervenir en la conversación. Boomer regresó la mirada al televisor, ahora eran doce varones y el rubio seguía sin comprender que decían pero el ritmo era agradable y los movimientos eran tan asombrosos que era imposible no mirar atentamente.

–¿Quieres intentarlo? –.

Giró al sofá más grande, observando a Brick quien se sentaba mejor en su lugar. Su cabello alborotado debido a que estaba acostado y la cinta que lo sujetaba estaba fuera de su lugar, un par de mechones caían en los hombros del pelirrojo. El cigarrillo estaba a un cuarto y Brick se lo mostró al rubio, Boomer frunció las cejas y se recargó en el reposabrazos de su asiento. Realizó una mueca de asco.

–No voy a fumar esa porquería–. Respondió.

–Hablo del humo–. Recargó la cabeza en el respaldo. –Siempre te quedas viéndonos cuando lo hacemos, ¿quieres intentar? –.

Era cierto que cada que los atrapaba haciendo el pase de humo los observaba. Las primeras veces se congeló en su lugar y las posteriores solo ocupada su lugar de siempre y miraba en silencio. Nunca interrumpía pero tampoco hacía nada para retirarse del lugar. Las primeras veces no se había movido ya que se petrifico pensando que el par estaba besándose, pero las siguientes simplemente se mantenía callado hasta el final de la acción. Boomer apretó el vaso y sintió como si un secreto suyo había sido descubierto.

–No–. Respondió. –No quiero llenar mis pulmones de esa mierda asquerosa–.

–Es legal–. Comentó Butch casualmente y se ganó una mirada fulminante de Boomer.

Fuera o no legal, Boomer no se iba a meter esa mierda al sistema. No estaba loco y ellos podían irse al infierno. Regresó la mirada al pelirrojo, que dio una calada más, haciendo más pequeño el cigarrillo y exhalando después de un rato; el humo se arremolino a su alrededor para después desviarse hacia la ventana y ser arrastrado por el viento. Sus ojos se encontraron y Boomer se mantuvo en silencio.

–Eres mayor, Boomer–. Dijo Brick con voz ronca. –Nada de lo que hagas será ilegal y es tu decisión, si no quieres no hay problema–.

El rubio se mordió la lengua y observó el agua que comenzaba a calentarse. Desde que tenía memoria lo más ilegal que había hecho había sido irse a vivir con ese par de descolocados sociales sin el consentimiento de su madre; su madre como conferencista siempre estaba lejos y no tenía alguien al que llamar padre. En la escuela tenía tantos amigos como una roca de ojos. Conocer al dúo había sido algo que le dio un giro diferente a su monótona y aburrida vida.

Tenía veintidós años, era mayor de edad en varios lugares del mundo ya. Miró de reojo a Brick, quien le observaba con ojos caídos, miró a Butch y este parecía más concentrado en las chicas que bailaban en minifalda que en el dilema que Boomer experimentaba. En algunos momentos se había preguntado que se sentiría eso. Butch siempre cerraba los ojos y parecía bastante cómodo con la mano de Brick en la nuca, una vez incluso lo vio recostarse en Brick después de que todo el humo fue pasado.

Se mordió el labio. Desconocía la relación del par, en algunas ocasiones eran compañeros de piso que peleaban por ver quién haría las compras o quien lavaría la ropa. Otras tantas los veía actuar íntimamente, como susurrarse cosas a una distancia extremadamente corta o algunos toques que no sabía si eran normales entre supuestos amigos. Sabía que no tenían pareja y que ambos gustaban de ir a centros nocturnos donde terminaban con chicas toda la noche. Pero nadie le aseguraba que ellos no estuvieran en una relación liberal. Boomer no quería meterse donde no lo llamaban.

Regresó la mirada a Butch y este cantaba la canción que Boomer, para variar, desconocía. Miró a Brick y este le miraba con calma. Boomer tenía veintidós años, estudiaba ingeniería computacional, no sabía si prefería hombres o mujeres, lo más ilegal que había hecho era mudarse de su hogar sin avisarle a su progenitora e iba a intentar el dichoso _smoke swapping_ con un amigo cercano del cual no sabía si este mantenía una relación con otro de sus amigos. Iba a joder algo, Boomer sabía que iba a joder algo pero no sabía qué.

Dejó el vaso cerca de su ordenador y caminó al sofá grande. Se sentó frente a Brick y lo observó fijamente. El pelirrojo fue quien se acercó, Boomer cruzó las piernas e impidió que Brick se acercara más pero al pelirrojo no le molestó. Una vez cerca, lo más cerca que Boomer permitió, Brick dio la última calada al cigarro y dejó la colilla en el cenicero de la mesa, arrojándolo sin cuidado. Regresó la mirada al rubio y pasó su mano derecha por la nuca de Boomer.

El rubio apretujó el borde de las mangas de su camiseta, quería mantener su insoportable corazón quieto pero este latía tan rápido que le comenzaba a faltar el aire. No podía evitar estar nervioso, siempre que trataba algo nuevo se ponía nervioso y su estomago se retorcía, sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y sus orejas también; se lamentaba estar dándole ese espectáculo a Brick en primera plana. Más el pelirrojo no comentó nada.

De un fuerte jalón acercó más a Boomer y el rubio abrió la boca, apenas separando los labios. Observó como Brick giraba la cabeza ligeramente y la distancia entre ambos se comenzó a cerrar, no sintió un peso en sus labios, pero si sintió una suave brisa. El olor de la marihuana llegó a su nariz y recordó como había visto incontables veces hacer a Butch. Comenzó a succionar el humo poco a poco, dejando mucho fuera pero no podía hacer más.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Brick, el rojo de los iris del pelirrojo eran brillantes y estaban parcialmente ocultos bajo las pestañas. El color de ojos de Brick siempre captó la atención del rubio, más nunca los había visto de tan de cerca. La mirada de Brick, que estaba en los labios de ambos, subió y se encontró con los ojos azules. Boomer saltó e intentó alejarse, pero el pelirrojo lo sujetó con ambas manos y lo mantuvo firme. Boomer sentía sus ojos arder por el humo y su garganta quemar.

Comenzó a toser con fuerza, sacando el humo que había almacenado en la boca y se esparció entre ellos. Las manos calientes de Brick lo obligaron a verlo de frente, Boomer abrió los ojos para ver al otro pero el humo le lastimó y terminó lagrimando. Se quejó e intentó retirar las manos del otro pero no pudo, y terminó llevando una de sus manos para cubrirse. Una mano extranjera llegó y le retiró la mano, le sostuvieron de las muñecas y Boomer estaba agonizando; ¿cuánto humo era? ¿Por qué no acababa? Intentó aguantar la respiración pero no pudo.

Siguió tosiendo agresivamente y retorciéndose intentando evitar el humo. Cuando el suplicio terminó y lo soltaron, se levantó y corrió a la enorme ventana, donde comenzó a toser e intentar expulsar el resto de humo que pudo quedarse dentro suyo. La boca le sabía a rayos, sus ojos lloraban y daba por hecho que estaba enrojecidos. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y la masajeó, esperando sentirse mejor. A sus espaldas escuchó la risa de Butch y se giró a verlos con el ceño fruncido.

–Hijos de puta–. Soltó con voz ronca. –Dijeron que no me iban a obligar a nada–.

Butch continuó carcajeándose y Brick sonrió con malicia, y levantó los hombros con desinterés. Boomer se sintió traicionado, pero no podía esperar menos de unos sujetos que no ponían una línea límite entre la amistad y el acoso. Enrabiado, rodeó el sofá donde estaban los otros dos y tomó su ordenador, y caminó a una de las habitaciones, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo escuchó el grito de Butch.

–No te enojes, Boomer–. Una risa corta sonó. –Sabes que te queremos–.

Boomer se encerró en la habitación de Brick, la cual era la más ordenada de las dos en el departamento, y maldijo a ese par sin fin. Le habían dicho que no le obligarían y lo traicionaron, el humo de marihuana era insoportable por sí solo, ahora que lo tuvo tan cerca suyo lo detestaba con toda su alma. Cuando descubriera donde escondía Brick sus cigarrillos los iba a triturar y dárselos en su café de la mañana, a ver si así seguía fumando esa mierda. A Butch le rompería todos sus posters de cantantes chinas y reírse de lo lindo.

Las horas pasaron y por suerte su proyecto fue suficiente para olvidar su molestia, se concentró en cada dígito que escribía sin molestarse en pensar en el dúo de afuera. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana cerró su ordenador completamente satisfecho. Entrelazó sus dedos y estiró los brazos, desasiéndose del dolor que sentía y se conectó al mundo fuera de su mente. Se sorprendió al escuchar todo en silencio y más aún el que Brick no hubiera llegado a sacarlo.

¿Se habrían ido? No sería la primera vez que se iban de improviso… pero por muy brutos que fueran siempre procuraban mantenerlo informado. Curioso salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando llegó a la sala observó los sofás fuera de lugar y la mesa pegada a la pared que daba a la cocina. En el centro de la sala observó botellas de licor de distintos tipos vacías y unas cuantas llenas; el lugar olía a alcohol y en la televisión seguían esas canciones que no entendía.

Se acercó lentamente a los bultos que estaban en el centro del campo minado de botellas y encontró a ambos más muertos que vivos. Butch miraba la televisión con una botella en la mano y una almohada bajó su mentón, y el resto de su cuerpo pegado al suelo. Brick descansaba la cabeza en la espalda del moreno y mantenía los ojos cerrados pero un firme agarré en una botella. Por esas cosas el rubio se preguntaba qué relación tenían sus compañeros de piso. El primero en notarlo fue Butch.

–¡Pero miren quien salió de su cueva! –. Vociferó divertido. –¿El bebé ya esta calmado o sigue enojado? –.

Boomer frunció el cejo y apretó los dientes, se acercó. –No me llames así–.

Butch ensanchó su sonrisa y arqueó una ceja. –¿ _Rubiecito_ , te gusta más? –.

El joven iba a replicar cuando una tercera voz intervino, primero como una risilla pero terminó convirtiéndose en una carcajada. Boomer no encontraba nada divertido en usar eso como un apodo, además de que era estúpido era obvio. Rodó los ojos, molesto, y estaba dispuesto a regresar a la habitación para volver a encerrarse, cuando Butch lo detuvo. El moreno lo llamó y le realizó señas para que se acercara, pero el rubio solo se detuvo.

–No enojes, estamos jugando–. Boomer notó el seseo de Butch. –Ven, acércate, quédate con nosotros–.

–No quiero lidiar con borrachos un sábado a las dos de la mañana–.

–Pero yo si quiero que lidies con nosotros, además, esta casa funciona por democracia–. Comentó Brick y levantó su mano, señalando el techo. –Quien vote para que Boomer lidie con los borrachos levante la mano–.

Boomer estrechó los ojos cuando Butch levantó la mano y Brick mantuvo la suya en el aire. En esa casa había de todo, menos democracia. Le habían prometido no obligarlo a nada antes y terminó inhalando humo de marihuana de mala manera, ¿ahora lo querían como niñera? No, gracias. Se cruzó de brazos, molesto ante lo infantil que eran los otros dos.

–Se supone que son mayores que yo–. Comentó con veneno. –Deberían actuar como adultos–.

–Estamos siendo adultos al votar democráticamente–. Respondió Butch, girándose a verlo.

–Ni siquiera sabes que significa democrático–.

–Calla y ven, mocoso. Hemos ganado–.

Los mayores se levantaron, dejándole espacio al rubio que se acercó arrastrando los pies. Fue obligado a sentarse en el centro y no se sorprendió; esos dos tenían un algo por dejarlo en medio siempre que pudieran. En sus hombros los otros dos dejaron caer sus cabezas y se cayó en un silencio solo ocupado por canciones que Boomer, en verdad, no comprendía nada. Captó el olor del alcohol de los otros y de no ser porque estaba acostumbrado a eso habría salido a vomitar desde hace rato.

–No entiendo cómo pueden gustarte estas canciones chinas, ni las entiendes–.

–Son coreanas, inculto. Y llevo siete años con Brick sin entenderlo y vivimos bien–.

–Jodete–. Terminó Brick.

Un sábado en la madrugada normalmente la pasaban los alumnos universitarios de tres maneras; de fiesta, estudiando o durmiendo. Boomer no creía que alguien pasara una madrugada siendo la _recargadera_ personal de un par de ebrios. Sintió una mano agarrarlo por la cintura y miró de reojo a Butch, que parecía se desmayaría en nada o caería en coma etílico. El moreno mantenía la mirada fija en el televisor.

–Boomer–. Dijo y suerte a Dios que el nombre del rubio no tenías _eses_.

–Que quieres ahora–.

–Quiero tener sexo contigo–.

No era la primera vez que Butch le decía eso, ni sería la última. Prácticamente desde que conoció a Butch este le acosaba sexualmente, hasta cierto grado. Si bien nunca llegó a toques en lugares indeseados, si lo acorralaba le decía cosas bastante vulgares cuando tenía oportunidad. Las primeras veces pensó que iba enserio, pero Butch podía decir que iba a tragarse el perro de la vecina y parecía que lo haría. Después descubrió que el moreno decía eso a cualquiera que encontrase remotamente atractivo, véase una de las profesoras de Boomer o uno de los hombres de la construcción de tres cuadras.

Al principio pensó que Butch lo hacía solo para burlarse de la poca actividad intima del rubio, pero después, y gracias a Brick, descubrió que Butch era algo muy cercano a un ninfómano. No necesitaba o quería tener sexo las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana, pero era lo suficientemente activo como para tener sexo cuatro días a la semana; vaya joda. Eso también lo hacía tomar enserio aquella vez en la que Butch le dijo que había tenido sexo con Brick, y el pelirrojo no ayudó precisamente cuando guardó silencio.

–Tienes a Brick, díselo–. Butch gruñó. –O la bonita chica que encontraste la otra noche, parecía muy dispuesta a que la cogieras en el baño–.

Butch se quejó ante las palabras de su compañero y se restregó al rubio como si fuera un gato. Boomer se alejó ligeramente para evitar el aliento alcohólico de su compañero. La música seguía resonando y Boomer se preguntaba porque los vecinos aún no llegaban a decirles nada; aunque posiblemente la _pokerface_ de Brick, la cara de maldito de Butch y la cara de fastidio de Boomer los mantenía al margen del departamento. El rubio empujó a Butch cuando sintió el aliento de este en su cuello.

–¡Deja de joder, Butch!–. Exclamó molesto.

El otro se volvió a quejar. –Te va a gustar–.

–Y una mierda me va a gustar–. Colocó una mano en el pecho de Butch y lo empujó con fuerza.

–¿Eres virgen o qué? –.

Boomer durmió a Butch de un agraciado y bien merecido puñetazo.

* * *

No se que estaba pensando, pero quería escribir algo como esto xD Tengo un segundo capitulo planeado, pero no más allá. No se si poner esto en ranking M en lugar de T. La dejare en T por el momento y ya veré si la cambio.

Yo y mis experimentos xD

Saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

PPG no me pertenece.

Al final si lo cambie a "M", no hay nada explicito sin embargo xD

Antes de comenzar un anuncio; ¡No es incesto! ¡Esto es un AU y los chicos no guardan relación de sangre! ¡Graaaacias!

 **Advertencia: Crack, crack puro. Relaciones ambiguas. Menciones de alcohol y marihuana. Menciones de sexo. Lenguaje soez. Posible tensión sexual. Personajes promiscuos. Humor extraño. Bromas de mal gusto.**

* * *

 _Okey_ , bien, está bien. Quizás, sólo quizás, Boomer piensa que las cosas se han ido de las manos y debe detenerlo antes de que algo malo vaya a pasar. Quizás no debió retar tanto a su compañero, quizás no debió retarlo cuando el otro estaba bastante necesitado de contacto. Quizás debió meditar las cosas como adulto responsable que decía ser y no como el joven adulto hormonado que aún era. Quizás debió mantener la boca cerrada e ignorar su maldita atracción.

Mierda. Santa puta mierda. Su cuerpo quema y le falta el aire, sus manos están aferradas al cabello ajeno, jalándolo. Sus labios están mordidos, enrojecidos y no saben a nada en especial, pasta dental de menta, pero la lengua ajena sabe moverse tan bien que no le presta atención al sabor. Tiran de su cabello y gruñe, muerde el labio inferior de la otra persona. En su vida, en su corta e inexperta vida, había besado a alguien con tanto fervor; los dientes chocaron y bien podía despostillarse un diente y seguir ahí.

Boomer había besado antes, claro que sí, pero nunca un beso con tanta fuerza y desespero. Sintió el reposabrazos detrás de sus rodillas y lo tiraron en el sofá grande, se quejó cuando sintió el peso ajeno sobre su cuerpo, la otra persona prontamente se acomodó y le permitió respirar. Llevó sus manos al cuello y arañó, sus labios no se apartaban, pero sentía que el asunto se estaba enfriando y no quería que eso pasara, porque una vez el calor se fuera Boomer iba a pensar lo que estaba haciendo y no quería hacerlo.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de su compañero y lo obligó a bajar, ambos gruñeron ante la fricción creada. Boomer no era quería besitos y metida de mano, si iban a ello, iba a por todo. Si el otro no daba el siguiente paso, iba a hacerlo el rubio. Metió las manos debajo de la camiseta holgada y acarició la piel, ganando un suspiro ahogado por los besos. Apretó con más ganas y siguió frotando su pelvis con la ajena. Los besos comenzaron a cortarse por gemidos y sentía que su pantalón comenzaba a apretar más de lo debido.

–Compre unas galletas y ¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?! –.

Boomer abrió los ojos de golpe y empujó a Brick, tirándolo al suelo. El pelirrojo se quejó y el rubio se levantó. En la puerta Butch los miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos abiertos de más; cargaba su bolso en el hombro derecho y en la mano las llaves del departamento, en la mano izquierda cargaba una bolsa de plástico blanca, donde se veía el cartón con letras de colores. Boomer abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir.

Cerca del sofá, Brick agonizaba; se había golpeado en la cabeza con el suelo y el dolor disipó toda excitación que pudo sentir segundos antes, Boomer sí que sabía matar el libido. Se sentó y observó a Butch en la entrada, sentía pena por el rubio. Suspiró y se masajeó la frente, le saldría un cuerno seguramente, debía colocar hielo lo antes posible. Iba a levantarse cuando Boomer comenzó a hablar.

–¡No es lo que parece! –. Gritó, levantándose del sofá.

–No es como si fuéramos a fornicar en el sofá–.

Boomer observó en pánico a Brick y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de darle una buena patada en la espalda. El mayor se soltó un gemido de dolor y se volvió a tirar al suelo de frente. La situación era demasiado mala como para que Brick decidiera empeorarla el doble. Boomer no tenía excusas que dar, había estado a nada de tener sexo con Brick y Butch los atrapó en el acto. Decir que el rubio tenía miedo era poco, estaba aterrado; Butch era bastante temperamental y si sentía algo se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento sin dudarlo, y el moreno no se veía muy alegre.

Era cierto que Boomer sabía pelear, vamos, que le partió la nariz al capitán del equipo de futbol americano de su escuela de un puñetazo y se había metido en peleas donde salió ganando, pero no era rival para un maldito entrenador personal; Butch era una masa de músculos impresionante. ¡Había levantado el sofá sin muchos problemas una vez! Boomer apreciaba su vida, de verdad, quería vivir. Sabía que iba a joder algo y ya lo había jodido. Si bien le iba sólo lo mandarían al diablo y jamás le volverían a hablar, en el peor de los casos llamarían a su madre porque estaría internado en el hospital.

–Así son las cosas, entonces–. Siseó Butch.

–No, no lo son. Aquí no va ninguna cosa–. Replicó Boomer.

–Es normal que Boomer tenga erecciones espontaneas–. Boomer volvió a patear a Brick.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, no era tan rápido como para ocultarse y hacer frente estaba descartado. Boomer se tensó cuando Butch dejó caer sus bolsas, importándole nada que las botellas podrían romperse. El moreno se acercó tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a Boomer a girarse e intentar huir a una habitación donde esconderse, pero no lo logró. El rubio sintió como lo sostenían del torso y lo levantaban con facilidad del suelo. Intensó zafarse sin mucho éxito, soltó un quejido cuando lo tiraron al sofá, casi golpeaba su mentón con el reposabrazos.

Se giró y vio a Butch sonreír con malicia, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor. El rubio sintió como el moreno metía sus manos en su ropa; las manos frías lo hicieron soltar un quejido de sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No se supone que Butch debía darle la golpiza de su vida y sacarlo del apartamento? ¿Por qué el mayor estaba pegando su pecho a la espalda del rubio? Ah, Butch estaba susurrando algo.

–Te voy a joder tan duro que no podrás caminar toda la semana–.

No. _Nope_. El cuerpo del rubio se tensó y las suplicas por su vida se desvanecieron, su mente quedó en blanco. Su pulso se disparó de golpe y comenzó a revolverse. No, no gracias, no quería que le metieran nada, menos un pene. Hizo la cabeza para atrás y le dio un golpe directo a Butch en la nariz, el moreno no tardo en quejarse y levantase, pero sin soltar al rubio.

–¡Una mierda! –. Gritó. –¡A mí no me jodes, ni me tocas! ¡Aquí nadie me mete nada! –.

–¡Con Brick te veías muy dispuesto! –.

Y hablando del pelirrojo, ¿dónde estaba? Deteniendo su forcejeó, Boomer notó como Brick gateaba, alejándose de ellos en silencio. La rabia corrió por la sangre del menor, Brick lo había metido en ese lío parcialmente, no iba a irse así como así. Con una fuerza y flexibilidad que no conocía, estiró el brazo y tomó al pelirrojo del borde del pantalón y lo jaló, bajando la prenda y recibiendo una bonita vista de la ropa interior del mayor.

–¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! –. Exclamó. –¡Esto es tu culpa! –.

–Yo no te obligué a nada–.

–¡¿Prefieres que te la meta Brick en lugar de yo?! –.

–¡No me iba a meter nada! –.

–¿No? Entonces te gusta meterla–.

–¿Te gusta meter? –.

–¡No! ¡Aquí no meto ni me meten nada! –.

–¿Esos boxer son míos? –.

–No encontré los míos–.

–¡Cerdos! –.

El lugar quedó en silencio cuando escucharon un carraspeó. Dejando sus gritos miraron a la puerta, desde el marco su vecina, la señora Keane, les miraba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas. Butch, el grandísimo idiota de Butch, no cerró la puerta. Boomer sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas, estaban dando un espectáculo. Butch sentado en sus muslos y las manos metidas en su camisa, y Brick en el suelo a cuatro con los pantalones abajo.

–No es lo que cree–. Susurró.

Keane sostuvo su mirada reprobatoria, era maestra de jardín de niños, era una buena señora, les daba los buenos días siempre. Ella no se merecía eso, Boomer ya pensaba en mil y un maneras de pedirle perdón y rogar su silencio. La mujer abrió la boca, lista para decir algo que podía o no humillar al rubio más, pero no contaba con la enorme boca de Butch.

–Vecina, ¿quiere unirse? –.

Boomer miró al moreno enfurecido, con su mano libre intentó golpearlo, pero no lo alcanzó. La sangre subió al rostro de Keane, la mujer desvió la mirada y balbuceó algo que nadie entendió, jugaba con sus manos, Boomer nunca la había visto tan nerviosa en su vida, jamás la vio tartamudear así. La señora les dio una última mirada, antes de bajar la mirada.

–No pretendo meterme en su vida íntima, y mucho menos sobre sus… fetiches–. Levantó la mirada e intentó volver a su seriedad. –Pero recuerden que en este edificio hay niños, así que asegúrense de cerrar la puerta y… mantener su voz baja–.

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero sintió como Brick se movía y bajó el rostro para ver Brick se deshacía de sus pantalones lentamente, ¿en serio se estaba desnudando frente a Keane? ¿quería matar a la mujer de un paro cardíaco? Y no es como su Boomer se estuviera fijando mucho, pero alcanzó a ver de reojo como el _amigo_ de Brick ya no estaba duro y mucho menos erecto; no sabía si era malo o bueno.

–Gracias por el concejo, lo tomaremos muy en cuenta–. Comentó Brick, con el pantalón a las pantorrillas. –Ahora, como vera no podemos movernos de aquí, ¿podría cerrar la puerta? Gracias–

La sala quedó en silencio, Keane tomó el pomo de la puerta y cerró lentamente la puerta, sin mirar a los tres jóvenes que continuaban en posiciones demasiado comprometedoras. Boomer decidió dejar de ser ateo y rezó a cualquier dios existente, ya que en verdad no quería que la amable señora que le dejaba quedarse en su apartamento cuando olvidaba sus llaves lo viera como un depravado sexual, no quería que lo degradara tanto como a ese par. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, Boomer gimió derrotado y soltó el pantalón del otro.

–¿Estas bien?–.

Boomer gruñó y soltó a Brick, dejando que su mano cayera al suelo, no sabía que clase de crimen había cometido en su otra vida como para merecer eso. Al quedarse inmóvil al parecer fue suficiente para los otros dos, ambos se levantaron; escuchó a Butch levantar las bolsas y a Brick subirse los pantalones. Se oyeron pasos hacía la cocina y fue todo lo que escuchó. Estaba molesto, frustrado, avergonzado y confundido. Molesto de que ese par empeorará la situación, frustrado porque fue incapaz de hacer algo en todo ese tiempo, avergonzado de que su vecina más amable lo había visto de esa manera y confundido porque sabía que una parte de él en verdad había querido ir más lejos con Brick, esa misma parte de su ser se emocionó el doble cuando Butch le susurró al oído. El cuero amortiguó su lastimero gemido. Giró la cabeza y observó la televisión apagada.

No esperó la reacción de ninguno de los dos, que había estado molestando a Brick horas antes con comentarios subidos de tono y metiendo la mano bajo la camisa por juego, no pensó que el pelirrojo iba a voltearse y besarlo. Esperó que Butch le daría la paliza de su vida, pero en su lugar terminó diciendo que le iba a dar el mejor sexo de su vida. Boomer estaba confundido. ¿Entonces sus compañeros de piso, sus (únicos) amigos, le veían de manera sexual? ¿Esperaban algo de él en ese ámbito? Butch lo decía, pero decir y hacer era distinto, el tener a Butch hablándole sucio estando ambos separados por la mesa de la cocina no era lo mismo que tener a Butch sobre él y susurrándole al oído. Brick compartiendole el humo del cigarro no era lo mismo que tener sus labios pegados.

El rubio sabía que estaba confundido; encontraba atractivas a varias mujeres, pero algunos hombres captaban su atención. Había tenido sexo con varias compañeras de preparatoria y otras tantas de universidad. Él no sabía nada de conquistar varones, no sabía nada sobre que pasaba entre hombres; ese mismo día había besado uno, aunque no iba a negar que le gusto, su excitación fue quien lo había manejado, él no sabía realmente que estaba pasando; él sólo había querido tocar más, besar más. Suspiró y se acomodó en posición fetal, mirando hacía el respaldo del sofá. Sabía que la relación que tenía con los mayores no iba a cambiar, ese par era tan descarado que no iban a ponerse incómodos. El menor si se ponía incomodo, ¿como no estarlo después de lo que paso? Además, ¿no se supone que ese par tenía _algo_?

Cerró los ojos, queriendo comprender que pasaba con él y sus pensamientos. ¿Le agradaban Butch y Brick? Sí, mucho, eran unos depravados y descarados, pero honestos y divertidos, no había congeniado tan bien con alguien en años. ¿Estaba cómodo con ellos? Claro, no había barreras ni filtros. Él era él, y ellos eran ellos. No escondía sus pensamientos y aunque a veces se frustraba, estaba agradecido de que ellos tampoco escondían cosas. ¿Les tenía confianza? Joder, se quedaba dormido en la cama de cualquiera de los dos en ropa interior. ¿Le atraían? En la seguridad de su conciencia e inconsciencia; Butch tenía el puto cuerpo de un deportista y Brick eran tan precioso que dolía. ¿Quería tener sexo con (uno o los dos) ellos? Boomer se enorgullecía de no haber terminado en el hospital por erecciones casi diarias. Bien, bien, Boomer ya podía admitir a sí mismo que tenía deseos sexuales hacía sus compañeros de piso.

Sintió algo frío tocar su mejilla y saltó de golpe. sobre suyo estaba Butch sosteniendo una lata de soda y riéndose descaradamente. Boomer frunció las cejas, se sentó correctamente y le arrebató la lata al moreno. Escuchó el televisor ser encendido y voces que retumbaban las bocinas, siguió con la mirada a Butch; ahora los mayores estaban en los sofás individuales, mientras que él estaba en el sofá más largo. Siendo lo menos discreto posible, alcanzó a ver los labios del pelirrojo; estaban ligeramente rojos e hincados, Boomer succionó su propio labio inferior, sintiéndolo demasiado sensible, seguramente estaba enrojecido. Tomó un poco de la soda, estaba agradecido de que ya estaba abierta la lata, él siempre se cortaba al abrirla; sabor de manzana, una vez tomó de grosella y no le gustó. Dio dos tragos más, antes sostener la lata con ambas manos.

–¿Porqué siempre dices que quieres tener sexo conmigo?–. Preguntó.

Butch subió los pies al sofá y levantó los hombros. –Me gustas–.

Boomer miró la lata con tanta fuerza, esperando perforar el aluminio en algún momento. Levantó los ojos y miró a Brick; el largo cabello naranjo esta suelto y enredado, tal cual Boomer lo había dejado, el mayor observaba la película romántica que transmitían, Boomer estaba seguro que habían visto era película mínimo unas diez veces. Sentía retortijones en el estomago y sus manos sudaban de manera imprevista. No podía creer lo que iba a decir, esperaba no joder algo (lo que fuera) porque en verdad le gustaba estar ahí con ellos. Inhaló, llenando sus pulmones como si fuera a lanzarse a la piscina más honda, aunque viéndolo de manera hipotética y estúpidamente metafórica, eso iba a hacer.

–Tú también me gustas–.

Dijo y miró al moreno. Butch le miraba en silencio y una expresión seria, impropia de él, Boomer estaba apuntó de decir un insulto o inventar una escusa para cubrir su última oración cuando el mayor le sonrió y le guiñó. Después de eso regresó la mirada al televisor, como si nada hubiera pasado. Boomer apretó la lata y el liquido salió de golpe. Joder, ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿Eso había sido bueno o malo? ¿Lo había mandando al diablo o qué? Boomer necesitaba palabras, pero sabía que en ese momento ni él podía hablar, se levantó y fue a la cocina; debía limpiar el desastre que hizo en el sofá.

El resto del día fue una mancha borrosa que Boomer no recuerda bien; sabía que comieron, que hubo una charla sobre algo, que había hecho sus deberes universitarios. No podía concentrarse en las cosas que hacía, su mente estaba flotando y su cuerpo expectante, algo le decía que esa noche iba a pasar algo importante, no iba a decir que era su intuición ya que eta era una mierda la mayoría de las veces, pero sentía algo; quizás el ambiente o la tensión del lugar. Boomer siempre fue consciente de la tensión sexual en el apartamento, pero ahora se sentía sofocante, imposible de ignorarla como otras tantas veces había hecho. Sentía su propia respiración cortarse a ratos y excitado por momentos.

La noche llegó y Boomer seguía sin moverse de la sala, Brick se había largado del departamento horas antes, dejando al rubio con Butch. Boomer maldijo a Brick, y le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir, Brick no hizo mucho caso, tomó las llaves del auto y se fue. El moreno se había enclaustrado en su habitación, una parte de Boomer le decía que Brick no llegaría esa noche, así que podría quedarse a dormir en la cama del pelirrojo. Pero la tensión, esa maldita tensión que sentía desde la tarde no le permitía moverse y mucho menos acercarse a las habitaciones, ambas estaban juntas y Boomer no quería estar cerca de Butch en ese momento... O quizás sí, no sabía realmente.

La parte racional de sí mismo, aquella a la cual había estado ignorando todo el día y la cual estaba agonizando ya que Boomer la estaba matando lentamente, le decía que debía encerrarse en la habitación de Brick y no salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente cuando el pelirrojo estuviera de regreso. Pero su parte irresponsable de sí mismo, la cual estaba bastante presente esos días, le decía que corriera a la habitación de Butch y calmará todo su apetito sexual con el moreno hasta el día siguiente cuando el pelirrojo estuviera de regreso. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, estaba frustrado, nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en su vida, ¿porqué no tenía otros amigos donde quedarse en casos de emergencia? _Porque eres un amargado_ , gruñó ante su auto respuesta.

Ya había jodido su relación con Brick en el momento en el que aceptó hacer el _smoke swapping_ , ya que más daba si jodía su amistad con Butch; importaba mucho, no quería que las únicas amistades que había logrado hacer y conservar se fueran al diablo por una calentura que le gustaría decir era momentánea, pero sabía que no era así. Terminó de asesinar lo que quedaba de su pensamiento racional, se levantó y caminó dando grandes zancadas hacía la habitación del moreno. Abrió de golpe la entreabierta puerta, obviamente no estaría cerrada, Butch pecaba de exhibicionista; un renglón más a su extensa lista de depravaciones que Boomer, esperaba, no fueran contagiosas.

En la cama, que estaba hecha debido a la amabilidad e imposibilidad de Boomer de ver las cobijas en el suelo, estaba Butch. El hombre saltó cuando escuchó su puerta azotar contra la pared; Boomer iba a ser sincero, estaba de un poco a muy decepcionado de ver al moreno en pantalones y camisa. El mayor tenía la laptop en el regazo, viendo sabrá Dios que porque tenía los auriculares y Boomer sabía que Butch nunca usaba auriculares, ¿estaba viendo pornografía? No se sorprendería, pero Boomer no pensaba que Butch fuera de los que ven porno, sino de los que lo hacen; decidió morderse la lengua y no decirlo, quizás podría incluso motivar al mayor a hacer uno realmente.

–¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?–. Se quejó el mayor. –¿Quién crees que va a pagar el pomo?–.

Ignorándolo, Boomer subió a la cama de un salto, tomó la laptop y la arrojó al suelo. Butch casi caía al suelo porque los auriculares seguían conectados y los tenía en el cuello, cuando el aparato cayó Butch se tuvo que retirar el aparato y dejarlo también caer. El rubio sabía que si se detenía a pensar se arrepentiría, así que no se daba tiempo de pensar sus propias acciones, escuchaba las alegaciones del mayor sobre quien pagaba los aparatos electrónicos y otras cosas que al rubio no le importaban mucho. Metió las manos debajo de la camisa y ambos suspiraron por diversas razonas; Butch no esperó el contacto y Boomer se preguntó porque no lo había hecho antes, el _sixpack_ de Butch se sentía como el cielo.

Mientras Boomer buscaba más piel que tocar, sus manos se sentían demasiado inquietas y jamás en su vida había deseado tanto tocar a alguien, Butch lo jaló del cabello para besarlo. El tirón fue por mucho más doloroso que los que había recibido de Brick, al igual que el beso; era más bruto, los dientes del mayor se encajaban en su labio inferior, su lengua se paseaba por los dientes y acariciaba la lengua del menor. El rubio sentía que se quedaba sin aire con rapidez, pero no deseaba romper el contacto, el beso lo asfixiaba pero el calor dentro suyo iba aumentando con rapidez, a una vertiginosa rapidez. Butch se sentó, dejando al menor en su regazo y Boomer sintió la erección del mayor rozar su muslo, suspiró en el beso.

Boomer no era inexperto en el sexo, le gustaba pensar que era bueno en ello; las chicas con las que estuvo nunca se quejaron realmente. Pero ahora experimentaba cosas que nunca pensó que sentiría, Butch le estaba enseñando lo que era el cielo en la tierra (o infierno, para ese punto a Boomer no le importaba). Cada punto que tocaba el mayor quedaba con el efecto fantasma del tacto y el calor se extendía. El rubio siempre intentó no mostrar el efecto que causaba el mayor en él, pero en esos momentos se sentía tan bien, tan jodidamente bien, que gimió como una puta cualquiera varias veces y sabía que Butch estaba sonriendo satisfecho, pero se sentía tan bien, que no quería decir nada por miedo a que el otro parará.

El rubio intento dar lo mejor de sí, en verdad lo hizo, pero Butch no le daba tregua y el menor se perdió en el momento en el que Butch mostró su desconocida habilidad de garganta profunda. Boomer puede decir que nunca pensó que el cabello negro de Butch se vería tan bonito entre sus piernas, y tampoco esperó llegar a amar tanto la boca del moreno, al fin servía para otra cosa que decir estupidez y media, y era en definitiva más útil en ese momento. Boomer habría terminado mucho antes, pero Butch no parecía tan dispuesto a eso; el rubio descubrió lo que se sentía el negarle un orgasmo y lo que se sentía tener uno después de dos negados. Boomer nunca había caído dormido tan rápido.

Despertó, mirando a la pared y adolorido a más no poder. Sentía dolor en cada musculo que conocía y desconocía, y preguntándose cuantos huesos se rompería si saltaba del quinto piso. Su agotado cerebro ya podía pensar fuera de la bruma sexual de la noche anterior y se puso a pensar a fondo sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos; se supone que eran amigos, y los amigos no tenían sexo, mucho menos tenían tensión sexual, ¿cierto? Cierto. Oh, si Brick se enteraba, ¿qué pasaría? De parte de Butch sabía que la ira del pelirrojo era como enfrentarse a Satan encarnado y Boomer prefería evitarlo. Debía largarse de ahí, ahora, no tenía tiempo, también quería evitar a Butch, no fuera que el moreno quisiera una segunda ronda y Boomer no estaba para eso ya.

–Entonces si te convenció–.

La voz neutral y plana conocida lo hizo levantarse de golpe, en el marco de la puerta Brick le miraba con calma. El rubio sintió el pánico recorrer su espalda poco a poco, un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando Brick ingresó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, dejando un gran tramo entre ellos dos. Boomer se mordió el labio inferior y sintió una punzada de dolor, era débil, pero ahí estaba; Butch los había dejado sensibles como la mitad del cuerpo del menor. Tragó duro, sin saber bien que hacer, no podía levantarse porque estaba desnudo y tampoco iba salir así a los pasillos, quizás esconderse en el baño por unas cuantas horas no estaría mal. Brick se acostó en la cama, recargando la espalda en la cabecera de madera y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, subió los pies sin importarle si ensuciaba las blancas sabanas con las suelas.

–Te tengo pena, ¿sabes?–. Comenzó el mayor, sacando de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

–¿Pena?... ¿Porqué?–. Frunció las cejas, no comprendía al otro.

Brick encendió el cigarrillo y dio una larga calada, para después soplar el humo al techo, el olor distintivo de la marihuana llenó la habitación. –Él es algo así como... No diré perra en celo, es como una coneja en celo, ¿sabes? Cada vez que te vea ahora, va a querer tener sexo y, dime si me equivoco, lo conseguirá–. Miró al rubio y sonrió con malicia. –Te va a dejar seco, _ricitos_ –.

El pelirrojo sopló el humo al rostro del menor y el rubio tosió, agitando su mano para disipar la molesta nube, Brick rió divertido y dio una calada más a su cigarro, hundiéndose en el cómodo colchón. Sabía que las cobijas estaban sucias y pegajosas, pero mientras no tocaran sus manos o su rostro no tenía problemas, iba a meter su ropa a lavar de todos modos, apestaba a hierba y a alcohol, también tabaco barato. Boomer lo miró en silencio, observando como el mayor se comenzaba a convertir en una masa de carne sin huesos, ¿no se supone que debería estar molesto en lugar de estar conversando casualmente? Se aventuro a preguntar, ya tenía poco que perder en ese punto.

–¿No estas molesto?–.

–¿Molesto? ¿De qué?–.

Boomer movió las manos, intentando señalar el desastre de cobijas y prendas en el suelo. –Bueno, pues de esto, quizás–.

–Lo que tú y él hagan o dejen de hacer no me tiene porque molestar–. Dio una calada. –Sólo usen condón, no quiero que nadie termine en el hospital–. Exhaló.

El rubio frunció las cejas y se acercó un poco al mayor, que ya estaba acostado en la cama, su cabello una maraña y su chamarra hecha bolas. –Tú y Butch tienen algo, acabo de acostarme con él, ¿en verdad no estas enojado?–.

Brick le miró unos segundos antes, de dar otra calada y expulsar el humo, Boomer se quitó y se tapó la cara con las manos, el olor era más fuerte debido a que estaban en una habitación cerrada y mucho más pequeña que la sala. El rubio le habría arrebatado y arrojado el cigarrillo de no ser por la ropa en el suelo, podría causar un incendio y eso nadie lo quería. Brick se tomó su tiempo, dando otra calada y expulsando el humo lo más lento posible, estaba comenzando a poner de los nervios a Boomer.

–¿Algo? ¿Él y yo?–. Contestó. –No tengo tan malos gustos, mocoso. Hemos tenido sexo, claro que sí, ¿pero algo más intimo? ¿Cómo una relación? Boomer, pensé que me conocías–.

La respuesta fue directa y Boomer frunció el cejo confundido, estaba bastante seguro que esos dos estaban saliendo o que tenían una relación liberal. Brick dio unas dos caladas antes de continuar hablando, Boomer permaneció en silencio, al parecer no era tan perceptivo como pensó y tampoco conocía a sus amigos lo suficiente, el humo se intensifico. El mayor colocó una almohada recargada contra la cabecera y dejó caer su cabeza, estando inclinado ahora, dio una calada más y mantuvo el humo dentro de su boca al hablar.

–Butch no me interesa, no así al menos. Vivimos juntos desde hace siete años–. Exhaló. –De echo hemos tenido sexo pocas veces, puedo contarlas con una mano–. Levantó cinco dedos y Boomer tuvo ganas de golpearlo. –No tienes porque asustarte, no te voy a decir nada o reclamar. Sólo tenerte compasión, ya que ese animal no va a dejarte descansar por una semana como mínimo–.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, Boomer acomodó una almohada y se recargó en la cabecera, su cuerpo seguía doliendo horrores. Había estado viendo cosas donde no al parecer, Brick afirmaba haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Butch, más no que tenían algo romántico, apretó los labios; eso lo calmaba en parte, así al menos sabía que la amistad con el pelirrojo seguía intacta, el problema era Butch. Boomer sabía que sólo sentía atracción física por ambos, y que la tensión sexual había bajado considerablemente, pero seguía sin saber ser capaz de ver al rostro al moreno sin pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos. Boomer era sincero, él sólo había querido tener sexo, no más y no menos, no quería un noviazgo con Butch, de sólo imaginarlo sentía nauseas y escalofríos, tenía miedo de que su amistad cambiase.

–Tengo miedo de que mi amistad con Butch cambie–. No era su intensión decir lo mismo que pensó, pero no lo evitó, ya que se estaban sincerando.

–No tiene porque, Butch es un idiota ninfomano y narcisista, pero es buena persona–. Respondió el mayor. –Esto fue un deseo carnal, Boomer, velo de esta manera; no eran ustedes, sólo sus cuerpos–.

–No sabía que te gustara la mierda filosófica–.

–No me gusta, pero una chica en la cafetería del centro lo lee y quiero pedirle una cita–.

–¿La pelirroja con el lazo rojo y ojos bonitos?–.

–Esa misma–.

Boomer tatareó una respuesta. –Se ve muy seria, no creo que le guste alguien pretencioso y de dudosa moral como tú–.

–Vete al diablo–.

El rubio rió a carcajadas de la respuesta, no sabía si era el olor de la marihuana o que en verdad se sintiera más ligero por lo que su amigo había dicho. En parte tenía razón, no sentía atracción de otro tipo que no fuera sexual hacía Butch y estaba bastante seguro que era lo mismo del otro lado. Esperaba que Brick tuviera razón en todo y que su relación se mantuviera como antes; chistes malos, peleas por cualquier cosa, salidas a bares y días enteros viendo películas románticas genéricas y los vídeos musicales chinos de Butch. Escucharon pasos, Boomer fue el único que giró a ver, por la puerta entraba Butch con dos bolsas de plástico, se acercó a la cama y no tardo en subirse, sin quitarse los zapatos.

–Miren quien regreso, el señorito " _voy a conquistar una rata de biblioteca_ "–.

Brick lo pateó y Butch rió, abrió las bolsas y comenzó a sacar lo que había en las bolsas; sodas en lata y comida chica, llevaba cinco recipientes y cada quien tomó uno. Boomer no sabía usar los palillos, pero tampoco iba a pedir un tenedor, su orgullo masculino se lo impedía; si los mayores podían, él también. Comieron en silencio unos momentos, ignorando que estaban en una cama pegajosa y sucia, ante el recuerdo Boomer no pudo evitar hacer gestos y sentir nauseas. Dejó de comer cuando lo recordó, dejó el embace de la comida en la mesa de noche y se levantó buscando algo que ponerse entre la ropa del suelo.

–¿Qué te pasa?–.

–No voy a comer en sabanas llenas de semen–.

Mientras se ponía el pantalón que encontró, y que no era suyo, escuchó como saltaban de la cama. Pasos apresurados saliendo de la habitación , se giró a ver y Butch miraba hacía la puerta. Se escuchó como azotaban una puerta, el rubio tomó su embace y salió junto con Butch, que mantenía los palillos en la boca, se quedaron en el pasillo en silencio, observando la puerta del baño, esperando algún indició del mayor de los tres, era raro que Brick se altera tanto, escucharon unos cuantos gemidos y después un grito.

–¡Pero que puto asco!–.

Los menores explotaron en carcajadas.

* * *

Mi word sufrió un accidente, así que más de la mitad de esto esta hecho desde el editor de FF, así que perdón por algunos errores que no he llegado a notar.

¿Pues qué? jajajaj xD Esto ya estuvo.


End file.
